


red sand dream

by TheEbonHawk



Series: renegade heart - Jenner Rai [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Death, Dream Logic, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Masters and Apprentices, Microfic, Murder, Nightmares, PTSD, Pain, Prompt Fic, The Rule of Two, Tumblr Prompt, bad memories, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Jenner dreams of the dry, red sand and the Master she lost.
Relationships: Jenner Rai & Mora, Sith Warrior & OC
Series: renegade heart - Jenner Rai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076030
Kudos: 1





	red sand dream

Someone’s hand was in her hair. Every inch of her body ached, but the most important thing was the fingers brushing her scalp, smoothing her hair away from her face, and the low voice murmuring to her. Mora. 

Jenner could smell the sand. She could smell the blood on the sand. She had been injured, but they were still fighting. The pain was a backdrop, a detail. Her master’s presence was the main idea. These were the last moments they would spend together.

Jenner was somewhat conscious of turning over, her arms and back lighting up with a sharp ache, her skin and sheets damp with sweat. But the room on Dromund Kaas wasn’t half as real as her feet in the sand, and Mora’s eyes, and the quiet hum of their sabers.


End file.
